<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hoarding by Moonscar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105612">Hoarding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar'>Moonscar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Family Feels, Hoarding, Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, mentions of tommy and tubbo but it's brief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:41:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil can't pinpoint a specific point in time where his hoarding had started. </p><p>It had just spiralled out of control at some point, and now he needed to at least begin taking care of it, if even a little.</p><p>The real question was, where does he even begin?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hoarding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue000jay/gifts">blue000jay</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430390">the little children raise their open filthy palms</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue000jay/pseuds/blue000jay">blue000jay</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please check out the fic that is linked to understand more clearly! It's incredible and I cried when I finished it, and I can truly say that this writer has brought out so much more emotion from me than a writer has in a long while. I suggest reading all of their other works as well.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phil doesn't necessarily know when his hoarding started.<br/>
<br/>
He certainly hadn't hoarded before the pandemic had begun, having actually been quite the minimalist. Buying cheap foods, cheap clothing and cheap furniture, only ever getting what was a necessity.<br/>
<br/>
Then, the pandemic had hit and that aspect of him really hadn't changed at all. In fact, he would even go as far as to say that his minimalistic habits had contributed to his survival. Always having a light pack what crucial to surviving on the road, with only a change of clothes or two, carrying around any food that was worth salvaging, especially later on in the years as it became more and more sparse. <br/>
<br/>
It made it so that it was easier to run at a moments notice, not being slowed by his pack.<br/>
<br/>
After all, you never knew when you'd have to get up and run.<br/>
<br/>
The heaviest items he usually carried on his person tended to be weapons, whether that be a gun, a bat or an axe. Whatever he found on the way. Guns he tended to abandon quickly once he ran out of ammo, never having found it worth lugging it around per the off chance he found ammo for that specific model. Especially with his affinity for straying far away from cities.<br/>
<br/>
Now, one would assume that once he met Tubbo and Tommy is where his hoarding habits would begin, and while he's certain it contributed in the long-term, that certainly wasn't what kick-started the habit.<br/>
<br/>
He'd often told the kids as they traveled to leave things behind, to occasionally trade old clothes for newer clothes they found in houses, worn sparingly before the pandemic had hit. At first, they'd complained and tried to defy him, especially Tommy, but Phil had reasoned that it was better to have enough room to fit food rather than have the room taken up by replaceable clothes. As time went on, the complaints lessened and lessened till they'd forgotten that it had been an issue in the first place.<br/>
<br/>
Then, they met Techno, and it was mostly the same.<br/>
<br/>
Only noticable difference being that, when they settled down, he started keeping small items he deemed to be useful, which was practically everything.<br/>
<br/>
Techno never commented on it, still bringing back little items that he thought would at least make Phil feel safer and more secure.<br/>
<br/>
Except now winter was coming, and food was gonna become an issue with so many mouths to feed between all 4 of them, 2 being full-grown adults who were constantly fighting and working, and two being growing teens who needed as much sustenance as possible.<br/>
<br/>
So, that had been a large stress that had permitted his mind for the following months.<br/>
<br/>
Even with Techno going out hunting occasionally, if only to soothe Phil's worries, he'd still double and triple-checked how much food they constantly had in stock, having Tubbo occasionally come over and help on Tubbo's more off days.<br/>
<br/>
Counting the food seemed to help him, and Phil never commented on it.<br/>
<br/>
Then Wilbur came in, and by then the clutter had become noticeable, but not of any alarm. At least that's what Phil was inclined to believe, since Wilbur had never made any comment on it, even in his earlier days.<br/>
<br/>
Granted, in the beginning he'd been so wary it probably would've been even more strange if he <em>had</em> commented on it.<br/>
<br/>
Things had been shoved into corners, closets slowly amassing a surprising amount of things that had been picked up by Techno during his near-daily patrols.<br/>
<br/>
And Phil never had the heart to get rid of any of it, because now that they'd settled down and the days were becoming warmer, it was difficult to get rid of anything they'd amassed. What if they needed any of it at some point? They had the space now to have spares of stuff, no matter how useless it may seem from an outsiders point of view.<br/>
<br/>
So, Phil, being ever cautious, started to keep track of everything they kept. And eventually, when he had too much stuff to keep track of, he sorted everything out and organized everything so it'd be easier to remember where everything was if anything was ever needed.<br/>
<br/>
The little things that had gathered over the months were rarely ever needed, but that was secondary. The few times they <em>did </em>need it Phil found himself glad for having kept it.<br/>
<br/>
So, it continued as such, none of the other four members of the household ever commenting on the slow accumulation of clutter. <br/>
<br/>
Well, Techno occasionally gave him pointed or curious looks at certain things he chose to keep, and Philza would always pretend to never see it, despite the fact that they both knew he'd seen.<br/>
<br/>
Some things were better left unsaid.<br/>
<br/>
It was just the way their dynamic worked, glances that exchanged meanings and silent conversations on the constant, so in sync that even Tommy and Tubbo complained about it occasionally, but then Phil always reminded them how the two were the worst of the bunch.<br/>
<br/>
By that point any argument that the two had tended to fall through, so they continued as usual. <br/>
<br/>
So now here Phil was, staring down at the messy closet in front of him, dread filling his every vein as he tried to psyche himself up to do this, to just clean the damn closet and at least giveaway anything that was not longer needed in their household.<br/>
<br/>
With more people moving into L'Manbergh, it'd do some good to give things to the new visitors.<br/>
<br/>
Yet Phil couldn't bring himself to even reach a hand out to begin sorting through the mess, staring dumbly at the clutter in front of him as though it'll just sort itself if he thought about it long enough.<br/>
<br/>
"You gonna work on that or just stare it into oblivion?" Came a familiar deadpanned voice. Phil startled despite it, closing the closet a bit to stare over at the figure who was standing just ways away, staring at him with a raised brow, hair pulled up in a bun, more brown than pink showing through.<br/>
<br/>
God, Phil really needed to stop putting off going out to get some pink dye.<br/>
<br/>
"Er, no. Just trying to figure out where to begin" Phil said, only half-lying. Until Techno had arrived, he'd seriously considered just putting it off, again. But now it just felt like an even worst failure to put it off with someone being a witness to it.<br/>
<br/>
"...Mhm" Techno said, walking over to peer into the mess. Phil let the closet door open up once more, and now they both stood shoulder to shoulder, one staring down at the clutter with a calculated gaze while the other stared down at it as though it had been the cause of all his problems.<br/>
<br/>
Sure felt like it was the source of all his problems at the moment.<br/>
<br/>
"Well, I'd say start by sorting out any electronics or batteries that work, salvage parts that can be useful for replacements later on and throw out the rest" Techno offered, voice as monotone as it usually was, although he was squinting down at the contents on the closet floor. There surely couldn't be that many electronics in here, but, it was a beginning.<br/>
<br/>
Phil was almost certain that Techno knew what he was doing, giving Phil a slow and small beginning to build up as time went. Just to get him going.<br/>
<br/>
And he was grateful for it.<br/>
<br/>
"Alright then, sounds like a start" Phil said, turning back to face the rubble before sitting down, holding back a grunt as he seated himself on the ground, starting to extract what he could to start the sorting.<br/>
<br/>
After a few moments, he could still feel Techno's gaze on him, but didn't comment on it, knowing that he'd speak up if he wanted to.<br/>
<br/>
"I'll check up on Tommy and Tubbo" Techno said, voice as monotone and uncaring as it usually was. Phil hummed in response, sparing a glance his way with a gentle smile.<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah, thanks" Phil said, knowing that he didn't have to elaborate on why he was thanking the rosette.<br/>
<br/>
"Don't mention it" Techno responded easily, turning around and making his way back downstairs, waving a hand lazily in goodbye. Phil staring at his back till he was gone, feeling faintly amused.<br/>
<br/>
So, he began, heart warm and head cleared.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I didn't ask the author to post this since I wanted it to be a surprise, but if they inform me that they want this to be removed, this is getting yeeted into the void of deletion. </p><p>Just a short little something</p><p>Just a short and sweet little thing I wrote about the "Well... I hoard" that Phil said in chapter 4, which made me cackle when i first read it. As I re-read the fic I noticed how Phil had started it quite a bit beforehand and wanted to write a bit about that.</p><p>I just found it incredibly interesting and love it. I might write more for this universe of theirs or their other universes ^^ I just love the way they portray these characters and the unique way they twist stories.</p><p>Anyways enough about me gushing! Please go read their works and leave a comment! I love reading them ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>